


What Could be, but Might Never

by Poodinpop02



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: I'm working on making fanfic, My First Fanfic, One Shot Collection, Tell me if it's terrible, the words aren't canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodinpop02/pseuds/Poodinpop02
Summary: One Shots of my Breton character, Krytia Blood-Born. Will be adding more to this story as I see fit





	

Krytia Blood-Born & Brynjolf  
I was growing tired of these foolish games. Mercer refused to face me like a man, opting to attack me once or twice before using invisibility and running from me at any chance he got. I raised my short sword to block his oncoming blow and swiped right with my dwarven dagger, grazing his ribs and eliciting a satisfying hiss from my attacker. “You foolish girl,” He dodged my next attack and cast his invisibility once more, “If you had stayed out of my way, none of this would have happened.” I heard Karliah struggling as Brynjolf attacked her relentlessly, his more muscular frame weighing down on her petite build, her only hope being to use her stealth and speed to exhaust him until Mercer’s frenzy spell wore off. “Aghh, Kill him lass.” Brynjolf struck at Karliah once more with ferocious strength and looked to me for a moment’s recognition. Mercer came back into visibility and struck hard and fast, I left my side unprotected enough for him to land a successful blow. My flesh burned as blood poured from the wound, fire erupted through my blood as my temper was overcome with my Dragons Blood. I shouted flames at him and used every second he was occupied to release blow after blow upon him relentlessly. He quickly became bloodied and worn down as my temper became fueled by his demise; a swift blow to the knee brought him down, he stared up at me with glazed over eyes before spitting blood on my shoes. I lifted him from his feet and plunged my dagger through his throat, blood poured down my arm as his last breaths became labored and nothing more than gurgling gasps. I turned to see Karliah helping Brynjolf to his feet, he was covered in a few scrapes and I found relief at seeing his exhausted but smiling face, I quickly grabbed the Skeleton Key and Eye of the Falmer and placed them safely in my satchel. Mercer’s body erupted in one last flare-up of magicka, a thunderous crashing burst around us as the Dwemer pipes finally gave out after innumerable years of running, the cavern began to fill with water rapidly and we were left with no escape. The ceiling began raining down monstrous pieces of stone while water continued pouring into the cavern, a hole opened into the ceiling and the water propelled us up until we were floating over the head of the Falmer. Brynjolf wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, using every bit of strength he had he pulled us to the only exit available to us. Karliah, Brynjolf and I lay panting in exhaustion, “You need to return the Skeleton Key to the Twilight Sepulcher, but you must do it on your own.” Karliah stood on unsteady feet and dashed out the cave exit, “I will meet you back in the Guild!” Her voice barely carried as she left us behind. I lay panting and soaked to the bone, my side was stinging from the successful blow Mercer landed and I was overcome with exhaustion. I sat up to find Brynjolf staring at me, he moved so suddenly I hardly had time to react before his lips were planted firmly against mine. His hands grazed every inch of my body in an insatiable hunger; I ran my fingers through his hair as he began planting warm kisses down my throat and across my collarbone, pulling off my armor as he went. My throaty moans echoed through the cave as he exposed my chest and began planting wet, frantic kisses across my breasts, he licked and teased my nipples before continuing his trail of kisses down my stomach. He kissed every inch of exposed skin left of my body, licking the scars that freckled my snow white skin into pink imperfection. He slid my breeches from my hips and wasted no time before delving his hungry lust between my legs, my moans were interrupted by quiet pleas for more. I grabbed his soaked auburn hair and pulled him to my frantically, meeting his hungry lust with my own I kissed him until my lungs burned with their need for air. I pulled his breeches off as quickly as my chilled hands would allow, he kissed me once more and looked into my eyes, “Do you want this? The thrill is what got me started but it isn’t too late to stop if you’d like, lass.” I smiled at him before wrapping my legs around his hips and pulling his impressive length inside me. Our moans were simultaneous as we adjusted to the feeling of one another, his rhythm began slow as he filled me more than I had ever been, his breathing was ragged as he worked to control himself, “I won’t break you know,” My voice was a purr in his ear, “You don’t have to fight so hard for control.” He gripped my hips and bit my neck as he thrust into my once, rough and deep, “It’s not you I’m worried about, Lass.” His throaty chuckle echoed through the cave as he began to pick up his pace, I felt the first wave of orgasm wash over my and settle between my legs as his fingers found my clit and began working in quick but gentle circles. I came in a sudden cry and relished in the feeling of ecstasy washing over every inch of my body, he began thrusting into my harder with more frantic pace as his own finish crept up on him. He grasped my hips in an iron tight grip and thrust once more deeply until I felt the warmth of his cum spread between my legs, he relaxed his weight onto me and I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my skin. He pulled himself from me and grasped me in his arms as he rolled us both to his side; he spent every free second touching and kissing me as we pulled our damp armor on. Neither of us spoke as we prepared ourselves for my journey to the Twilight Sepulcher, he looked in my eyes briefly and kissed my lips softly as he ran his fingers through my knotted hair, refusing to acknowledge what could be, but might never.


End file.
